Ratchet and Clank: Bounty Hunter: Vol III
by Saij McCloud
Summary: With Ratchet now a captive of the Echelon Bounty Hunters. Clank must team up with Soara to rescue their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Since my roommate hasn't taken the computer yet, I have decided to get started on Bounty Hunter III. But if you don't see an update for a while, you know why.

Chapter I

The air was cold and windy. The snow that danced around felt like needles piercing one's face. Planet Aranos was seeing one of it's many year-around blizzards not a creature could be seen in sight on this frigid night. Except, there was one. The form of a young Aqory female was pushing her way through the on come of snow and wind. She was wearing a bulky fur coat with a hood that protected her face from the icy blast. On her back, she had a small robot attached, riding along like a backpack. As she came to one of the many mountains residing on Aranos, Soara lowered her hood, and surveyed it. "This is it, Clank. She said to the robot on her back, speaking loudly for him to hear her over the roar of the wind. "My source should be somewhere on top of this mountain. All we have to do now, is climb." She hopped up to a large snow-covered rock a few feet off of the ground with a grunt. Then began climbing up the mountain. "Is Your friend reliable to you?" Clank asked Soara, looking over his shoulder to address her. "Well." Soara answered with a grunt, as she pulled herself higher up the mountain. "I wouldn't call him a 'Friend.' He's an ex-client who I think would know something about who hired Echelon to nab Ratchet in the first place."  
>"And he would tell you." Clank asked. "With a little persuasion." Said Soara. "This guy isn't someone you want to get comfortable around. He's a mercenary. Sells himself to the highest bidder."<br>"Is that not what you use to do?" Soara stopped, her hand suspended in midair as she made to grab another rock. "In a sense." She said finally. "But that was a long time ago, you ought to know that by now."  
>"I do." Said Clank. "But not everyone changes. "Look, Clank." Said Soara, resuming her climbing. "This guy is our only hope of finding Ratchet. You can either judge him and me, or you can-" As Soara grabbed another rock, her hand slipped from the snow. She gasped as she found herself hanging of the mountain with one hand. She no longer had her gravity-pack, since she was now carrying Clank around instead, if she fell- Her second hand slipped. Soara screamed as the began to plummet to the icy ground below. Clank used one of his handy upgrades to turn himself into a jetpack, causing Soara to shoot back up to where she had fallen. "Whoo! Thanks, Clank!" She said grabbing ahold of another rock. "I'm starting to see why Ratchet is so fond of you."<br>Reaching a ledge in the center of the mountain, Soara pulled herself up and paused for a moment to catch her breath, clutching the rib that she broken a couple of weeks ago. "How much further?" Clank asked. "Should be just up ahead." Said Soara, getting to her feet. She soon came to the entrance to a cave. But the opening was so small, Clank had to hop off of Soara's back so she could bend down and crawl inside. He the followed after, not needing to crawl inside. Inside the cave, Soara stood up and dusted herself off. Immediately, she felt a sharp blow to the side of her head, knocking her over. Clank saw the culprit. A large, scruffy old Cazar male, clutching a bottle of what had use to be vodka, now broken in pieces since he smashed it over Soara's head. Clank gaped at the Cazar, appalled. "What are YOU looking at?!" The Cazar snapped at Clank. He started to run clumsily at Clank, brandishing his empty, broken bottle at him. But Soara tripped him with her leg, causing him to land flat on his face in the frozen ground with a dull thunk. "Curses!" Said the Cazar in a muffled voice, speaking into the ice. He then rolled on his back. "You wanna sneak up on a sick old man while he sleeps?!" He shouted so his voice echoed around the cave. He then got to his feet and advanced on Clank again. "Come, ye stupid little pile of junk!" He said to him, brandishing his fists stupidly at Clank. "Can't fight'a fair fight? Do I scare yeh? I'll pop yeh a good one a feed yeh to the-"  
>"Q'inn, will you knock it off?!" Said Soara, walking over and smacking the Cazar upside the head. "He's with me!" Q'inn looked at Soara with unfocused eyes. "Soara?!" He said angrily. "What in tarnation's y'trying to do?! Sneakin up on an old man is very stupid. I coulda killed you!"<br>"Not in YOUR condition." Said Soara in disgust. "How much have you HAD today?" Q'inn shrugged, snorting. "I dunno." He said. "Lost count."  
>"THIS is your source?" Said Clank in disbelief. "He could never help us find Ratchet if he was dancing in front of him." Soara ignored him. "Look, Q'inn." She continued. "I have a favor to ask." Q'inn scoffed. "Favor." He repeated. He started to walk deeper into the cave until he came to what looked like a small living room with a torn, holey couch. and a coffee tale laden with bottles, both empty and full of liquor. "A friend of mine has been taken by orders of the last of Emperor Tachyon's supporters." Soara continued. "I need to know where he has been taken." Q'inn just picked up one of the bottles of vodka and raised it to take a swig. But Soara pulled it out of his hand. "You owe me, Q'inn." Said Soara, pointing a finger at him. Q'inn looked at Soara's finger with crossed eyes for a moment, then grumbled. "I might know something." He said. He made to walk over to his couch, but collided with the coffee table. "Who the hell put that there?" He said, pushing it out of his way. "You MIGHT know something?" Clank repeated as he and Soara followed Q'inn. "Yeah. But it'll cost ya some'thn." Said Q'inn, digging through one of the many holes in his couch. Soara rolled her eyes. "I figured as much." She said. "How much we talking?" Q'inn grinned toothily at Soara. "Nine thousand bolts." He said. "Nine thousand?!" She repeated appalled. "Listen, Q'inn, you cheap son of a-" But Clank put his hand up to silence her. "Please Q'inn." He said. "We really need to find me friend. We must to know whatever you know."<br>"That's all find and dandy. But I don't work for free." Said Q'inn, pulling a PDA out of the hole in his couch. "Fine, Q'inn." Said Soara, pulling a money bag out of her pocket, and throwing it at Q'inn. "I got six thousand. Take it or leave it." Q'inn dug through the bag for a moment greedily, before taking his PDA, and saying. "Very well. I believe the remaining group of Tachyon's supporters are somewhere on the Dayni Moon."  
>"Dayni Moon?" Clank repeated. "That's right." Said Q'inn walking back over to Soara while still using his PDA. "I'm uploading the coordinates to Soara's com-watch." Not paying attention, Q'inn step in a puddle of melted ice, causing him to slip and fall on his face again. "DAMN IT, FLUFFY!" He shouted into the ground. "How many times must I tell you not to go on the FLOOR?!"<br>"Who is Fluffy?" Clank asked, watching Q'inn struggle to get to his feet. "His pet that died almost ten years ago." Soara grumbled. Clank put his hand to his face and slowly shaking his head back and forth, clearly doubting Q'inn more and more. Soara's com-watch beep, signaling that she received the coordinates. "Thanks, Q'inn." She said, as Q'inn grabbed his vodka and began to chug it down. "You've been helpful. Let's go, Clank." Clank Hopped onto Soara's back as she turned to leave. "How accurate do you think those directions were?" Clank asked, watching as Q'inn toppled over from leaning to far back as he emptied his bottle. "Q'inn maybe a drunken old coot." Said Soara, reaching the mouth off the cave. "But he's never let me down before."  
>Making sure that Soara and Clank were out of the cave, Q'inn pushed a button on his PDA. There was a brief ringing sound, followed by a voice on the speaker. "Who is it?!" Came an agitated voice from the other end. "Telther." Said Q'inn into the PDA. "You know how you told me to tell you if Soara came asking about that Lombax?"<br>"Yeah." Said Telther. "What about it?" Q'inn grinned evilly. "Well, I'm sending them your way"

You know you have a good character going when you crack yourself up writing about him. That's what Q'inn did to me. BTW. It's pronounced Keen, not Kewin. Just saying


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Telther grinned maliciously as he hung up with Q'inn. He gave an evil laugh as he walked over to a figure chained to a wall. "You hear that, Lombax?" He jeered at Ratchet. "Your friends are on their way hear. Too bad they're coming to their own funerals. And yours." Ratchet glared at Telther. His left eye was swollen shut, and there was a deep gash on his cheek, staining his fur red. "Telther." He said in a weak voice. "I-If you hurt Clank, or Soara, I am going to-" Telther laughed, cutting Ratchet off. "A threat?!" He said. "While chained half dead to a wall? You never cease amaze me with your futile determination. But don't worry." He got up in Ratchet's face so they were only a couple of inches. "You'll be dead long before they get here." Ratchet spat blood in Telther's face, who jumped back in disgust. After wiping his face off, Telther smacked Ratchet across the face with the back of his hand. Ratchet grunted in pain. "You think that's funny, boy?!" Telther said angrily, grabbing Ratchet around the neck. "I promise. I will make the rest of your pathetic life a living hell if you don't-"  
>"Thelther!" Came a woman's voice from behind. "Stop playing with my trophy!" Telther took his hand off of Ratchet's neck at the shout. "As you wish, Miss, Tachyon." Ratchet looked up in fear at the sound of the name. There was a young woman standing behind Telther. A short, dark-skinned creature Ratchet had never seen before. She walked over to Ratchet, and stared at him with dark red eyes. "Hello, Ratchet." She said to him with as smile. Ratchet looked her. "You know me." He said. "But I don't know you."<br>"Oh, but you will." Said the woman "After all, You killed my father." Ratchet blink at her. "What?" He said. "Emperor Percival Tachyon." Said the woman angrily. "Ruler of the Polaris Galaxy. I am Ellyra Tachyon, his daughter!" Ratchet stared at Ellyra for a moment, then said. "You sure don't look like a Cragmite to me." He said. "No, you actually make the Cragmites good-looking." Ellyra slapped Ratchet, her long talon-like fingernails cut into his face, releasing fresh blood onto his face. "Filthy space-rat!" She hissed. "Tachyon found me wandering Quantos when I was just a child. He took me and raised me as his own." She pointed one of her fingers at Ratchet. "And YOU killed him!"  
>"Yeah? Well, join the club." Said Ratchet. "As I recall, your father killed MY father. Along with the rest of my race." Ellyra chuckled, turning away from Ratchet. "He was ridding the universe of a bad pest." She said. "Tell me, Ratchet. Have ever wanted vengeance on someone who had done you wrong? Have you ever wanted to make someone suffer worse than they had made you suffer?" She turned back to looked at Ratchet, who said nothing, but was staring determinately at the floor. "Of course you have." Said Ellyra. all corporeal beings have. It's in out nature to seek revenge." Ratchet still said nothing, staring at the floor. Ellyra flared up when she noticed Ratchet was ignoring "LOOK AT ME WHILE I"M TALKING TO YOU, LOMBAX!" She shouted, grabbing a handful of fur on Ratchet's head, and yelling into his ear. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've! I hope you understand that! I will make you wish your were not a Lombax, that you never met Emperor Percival Tachyon!" Telther quickly ran over and hand Ellyra a shock-rod, which she snatched without looking at him. She then activated it so it began to glow and sparkle with electric currents. Ellyra smiled gleefully, and jabbed the rod into Ratchet's stomach, who grunted and shook at the electric currents began to surge through his body. "Aw. Did that hurt?" Said Ellyra removing the rod. Ratchet said nothing, but just was breathing heavily. "Good!" Ellyra continued. "Which means this will hurt even more!" She turned up the shock-rod to a higher setting, then rammed back into Ratchet's stomach. Ratchet yelled in pain and began shaking violently. Ellyra's smile widened.<p>

Meanwhile, Soara and Clank had just entered the Solana Galaxy in there ship, and were on route to the Dayni Moon. "I've never been in this sector before." Soara was saying as she piloted the ship. "Although, it really doesn't look any different from any other sector I've been." "I suppose you have a plan for once we reach Dayni?" Clank asked, who was sitting in the passenger's seat next to Soara. "Kill and not be killed." Soara answered, not taking her eyes off of the stars. "Isn't that generally the plan?" But Clank gave Soara a "Seriously THAT'S your big plan?" look that she could see with her prefreal vision. "What?! I didn't hear YOU make any suggestions." she said to him. "We do not even know where on Dayni they are holding Ratchet." Clank pointed out. "One step at a time, Clank." Said Soara. "Let's get there first." "Assuming Q'inn is sending us in the right direction." "You've got trust issues, don't you?" Said Soara, raising an eyebrow to Clank. "First me, then Q'inn" "You have proven yourself to have earned my trust." Said Clank. "Q'inn has not." Soara chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I doubt Q'inn will get the same opportunity as I did." She said. "Probably won't be seeing-" Soara was interrupted by the ship's alarm that suddenly started to blare. "Warning! Incoming enemy fighters!" It announced. Sure enough, Soara saw several blips on the radar drawing nearer to their ship. "Oh great. Here we go again." Said Soara. "Hang on, Clank. Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The fight began almost instantaneously. From behind, several ships began to fire at the ship that Soara and Clank were piloting towards the Dayni Moon. "Hold on!" Soara shouted, evading the shots fired. Clank gave a shout of surprise at the sudden sporadic side-dive Soara had performed. He had to grab the seat that he had been sitting in to keep from flying, and was now suspended in mid-air. Soara then shot back upwards so she was right under the enemy fighters. Barrel-rolling unnecessarily, she fired back at them, whooping and hollering as she did. Clank was still clutching his seat, not daring to let go in fear of slamming into the sides of the ship. As Soara shot down one of their ships, it exploded. "Watch out!" Said Clank, as the ship flew right at the flames. But Soara flew right through them with a shout of glee. Clank was shouting too, but in fear of the flames engrossing around them. But their ship emerged unharmed on the other side. "WHOO! OH THAT WAS SICK!" Soara said excitedly. "There are still three more of them out there." Sad Clank, pulling himself back onto his seat. "Oh, really?" Said Soara, sarcastically. "Never was very good at numbers. She brought the ship back down on its belly, so it was no longer flying upwards, sending Clank flying again. Another ship advanced on them, preparing to fire. As an idea formed in Soara's mind, she did a U-turn, and flew away from the ship, which followed. Now being chased around, with the enemy fighter close in pursuit Soara dashed towards one of the other fighters. "Soara, what are you doing?!" Said Clank in a slightly panicked voice, as Soara flew dangerously close towards the ship. "It's okay, Clank!" Said Soara, grinning maliciously. "We are going to crash!" Clank shouted. Soara was only a couple of inches away, when she suddenly did a sharp dive, causing the ship chasing her to collide with the other. "YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!" Soara shouted happily flying away from the explosion. "One more!" Within a minute, the fight was over, as Soara brought down the final ship. Laughing, Soara continued their journey towards Dayni. "You okay, Clank?" She asked Clank, who was holding his head, as if trying to keep it from spinning. "I will never complain about Ratchet's flying again." He was able to muster. "Funny." Said Soara, smirking at Clank. "You're so hilarious. What do you think THEIR deal was?" "They must have been some of the Tachyon supporters." Soara's smile faded. "But, how could they know that we'd be here?" She said. Clank looked at her with a "How do you THINK they knew?" look. Soara understood. "You don't think Q'inn told them, do you?" she said. "Exactly." said Clank. "Echelon must have offered him more bolts."  
>"Hey. It's not my fault I was three hundred short." Said Soara defensively. They arrived on Dayni soon after that without saying another word. Soara touched down in a wide field, surrounded by bails of hay. As she hopped out of the ship, she stretched her arms high in the air, grateful to be back on her feet. Clank followed, jumping onto her back. "Now, where do you suppose we should go?" He asked. Soara surveyed the area for a moment before answering. "I guess just start walking, and maybe one of the natives can point us in the right direction." As she walked through the field, Soara noticed a single, robotic farmer, busily piling hay with a pitch fork. "Maybe he can help us she said to Clank, approaching the farmer. "Excuse me, sir?" She called. "I was wondering if you would be able to direct us to-"<br>"Get back!" The farmer shouted, suddenly brandishing his pitchfork at Soara, who stopped abruptly. "Get out of my field!" Said the farmer, waving his pitchfork. "Well sorry!" Said Soara snidely, walking back the way she had come. "Sheesh! The people here are SO hospitable." Bypassing the field with the cranky farmer, Clank and Soara came to another field, this one, with tiny sheep, grazing on grass peacefully. Each only had one leg, which they hopped around with gracefully, flapping their tongues. "That's probably the most bizarre creature I've ever seen." Said Soara, watching the sheep bounce around. "Oh, you have not seen anything yet." Clank responded. A sheep hopped over to Soara, and stared dimly at her. "Is there something in particular I can help you with?" Soara said to the sheep. The sheep then bent its head down, and rammed Soara hard in the leg. "OW!" She exclaimed angrily, trying to prevent herself from toppling over. "Why, you son of a-" She then kicked the sheep full force, sending it flying through the field. "Uh, Soara?" Said Clank, watching the sheep fly out of sight. "That was probably not the best idea." Soara chuckled. "Why?" She said. "Farmer Crab going to come after us now?" She walked onward. Nothing but sheep and wheat fields stretched on for miles, but Soara walked on, both she and Clank praying that they would find Ratchet here, and that he would be safe. The sun soon started to set around them, giving the wheat fields a pleasant golden-orange tinge. Over the horizon, everything was smeared with various shades of pinks, oranges and yellows, giving beauty to the sky. "Um, Soara?" Said Clank, a slight edge to his voice. "I believe we should seek shelter."  
>"What's the matter, Clank?" Soara responded. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"<br>"Only on this particular planet." Said Clank. The last traces of gold were swallowed by sinister shades of blues and purples. As the last of the light vanished, Soara, could tell something was horribly wrong. The sheep in the field suddenly began to mutate. Each had doubled in size, and grown a second leg. Their eyes because red, and beaty. Each foot grew long talons, and their mouth's sharp fangs. Soara stared horror-stricken at the transformation, as the were-sheep advanced on her and Clank, baring their teeth. "I told you, you should not have kicked their friend." Said Clank, who was watching the whole thing over Soara's shoulder, still on her back. The wear-sheep, dashed at Soara, snarling and snapping at her. Pulling out her blaster, Soara started shooting down the were-sheep, one after the other. But there was too many, and they were too fast. One jumped at Soara, preparing to bite. She quickly pulled out her sword and slashed the were-sheep down. Seeing a gap, she then seized the opportunity to run. The were sheep followed after, growling viciously at her. Each time a sheep got too close, Soara quickly sliced it down. One collided with her as it leaped at her, knocking her over. Clank was thrown off of Soara's back, and was immediately buried by were-sheep. Taking her blaster, Soara shot down each one, but there was too many. Another bunch piled around her. Biting and clawing, they began to over-power her. Blood stained the wheat around, and Soara felt she could hold on no longer. A spear suddenly came flying out of nowhere, skewering two of the sheep. The remaining sheep backed off of Soara, and Clank and advanced on the new-comer. It was the farmer that they had encountered earlier. he raced over to pick up his spear, before using it to smack another sheep away. As each sheep jumped at him, the farmer whacked it away with his spear. Soon, the crowd thinned out as the sheep were either destroyed, or ran away. Once all of the were-sheep were gone, the farmer walked over to Clank and Soara. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He said, bending down in front of Soara, laying motionless on the crimson-stained ground. She stared at the farmer for a moment with blurred vision before her eye-lids became too heavy to keep open, and past out.


	4. Chapter 4

My exroommate came by to do laundry, so I seized the opportunity to squeeze in a chapter or two. Enjoy!

Chapter VI

Telther rushed into Ellyra's chambers, a gleeful look on his pale face. "Telther! I've told you not to barge in here like that!" Ellyra snapped, having jumped in panic as Telther banged open the door. "Forgive the intrusion, Empress Tachyon" Said Telther, with a slight bow. "But I have just received word that the traitor, Soara, and Clank have just been decimated." Ratchet, who was still chained against the wall, shot his ears upward at the sound of the terrifying news, in an attempt to hear better. Ellyra grinned at Telther. "You are sure of this?" She asked. Telther nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Our scouts witnessed a quite brutal attack on them by the were-sheep. Very bloody. Apparently they put up a good fight, but were over-powered in the end." Ellyra's smiled widened triumphantly. "Thank you, Telther for the good news." She said. "You may go now." Tether gave another bow before turning to leave. Ellyra turned to Ratchet, her smile widening still. "You hear that, Lombax?" She said to him. "Your friends failed to rescue you before they even made it to my front door!" Se gave a harsh laugh before turning to follow Telther out of the room. "But do not worry." She added. "You will be seeing them again very soon." Ratchet shut his eyes tightly to hold back his tears. Clank. How could he go on without him? Ellyra might as ell kill Ratchet, for life would not be worth living without his best friend. And Soara. It was because of Ratchet that she had been targeted by Echelon in the first place. If it wasn't for him, she would still be alive. He felt that this was all his fault.  
>Soara's head was pounding. Every inch of skin was burning. As she regained consciousness, she noticed she was laying on something soft, and comfortable. Her head was bandaged, along with the deeper wounds, and she could feel the stinging sensation from medicine hard at work. She opened her eyes. It was dark, except for the flicker of a fire dancing around her. She was inside someone home. She was laying on a brown couch. Next to the couch was a coffee table which held the medicine and left over bandages used. Also, it had all of Soara's gear, her sword, and blaster. Over by the fire, Soara noticed someone busily adding logs to keep it burning, and hadn't even noticed that she had awakened. Soara stared at the robot for a moment, unsure if he was an ally, or if he worked for Echelon. She then quietly reached for her sword, and crept off of the couch. Unheard by the farmer, Soara snuck up behind him, wrapped her free arm around his waist, taking care to hold down his arms as well, and put her sword to his throat. The farmer, though surprised by the sudden attack, kept as still as possible, so as not to let the sword slit his throat. "Okay, let's just take it easy." He said. "Who are you?!" Soara hissed at him. "Where have you taken me?!"<br>"Calm down!" Said the farmer, trying not to panic. "I am a friend. I've taken you to my home to tend your wounds." Soara tightened her grip on the sword. "I had a little robot with me." She continued. "WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CLANK?!"  
>"I am here, Soara." Came a quiet voice from behind. Soara turned to see Clank had just entered to room. He had many scratches on him, but other than that, looked perfectly fine. "It is okay, Soara." He continued. "This is Rade, he had saved us." Soara thought for a moment, then let Rade go, who massaged his neck. "Sorry." She said truthfully. "After everything we've been through, I had to make sure."<br>"Quite understandable." Said Raid. "Clank here has already told me everything." Soara blinked, surprised. "Everything?" She repeated. Rade nodded. "The one who took your friend is the daughter of the late emperor of the Polaris Galaxy, Ellyra Tachyon. We were ordered to report when the two of you made it here to Dayni." Soara glared at Rade. "So, you work for Tachyon?" She said, folding her arms. "Not at all." Rade answered. "She came here expecting order, but we Dayni farmers want nothing to do with her tyranny. I sent in word that the were sheep had killed you. They will no longer be looking for you." Soara stared at Rade for a moment, still unsure. "So does that mean you will help us find Ratchet?" Clank asked hopefully. "This isn't my fight." Said Rade. "We do not want to get involved in this." Soara gave a harsh laugh. "Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" She said. "You kind of got yourself involved when you saved Clank and I, and gave Tachyon false information in our favor." Rade sighed, looking away. "You know where Ratchet is, don't you?" Said Soara. There was a pause, then Rade nodded. "Very well." Said Clank. "Here is what I am proposing. You take us to where they are holding Ratchet, and in return, we will rid your planet of Tachyon and her forces." Soara smiled at Clank, pleased by his plan. "Sounds like a fair compromise to me." She said. "What say you, Rade?" Rade said nothing for a moment, obviously thinking hard about Clank's offer. "I- I suppose." He said finally. "I can lead you to Tachyon's base. It's just over the mountain. But, we'll have to wait until morning. As you are undoubtedly aware by now, it is unsafe to journey out after nightfall." Soara and Clank both nodded. "You are both welcome to stay here the night." Rade continued. "Once it's daybreak, I'll take you there. You should both get some rest."  
>"Thank you, Rade." Said Clank, as Rade made to leave the room.<br>The fire continued to flicker around the room. For a moment, Soara just listened to the sound of the flame crackling peacefully in the fireplace. "This is it, Clank." She said after a long pause. "With any amount of luck, by this time tomorrow, this will all be over, and we will finally be back with Ratchet."  
>"I hope you are right, Soara." Clank said gloomily. "We should probably get some sleep."<br>"I don't know if I can." Said Soara. "My mind is racing to fast. Too much is at stake."  
>"I understand. But we will both need our strength, otherwise, we will fail." Soara sighed. She was exhausted. But was also afraid, though she hated to admit it. "I- I guess I'll try." She said at last. "You too, Clank." Clank nodded. Soara set her sword back on the table, before laying down on the couch. Clank sat down at the foot of the couch, and powered down, the lights in his eyes shutting off. Soara stared at the ceiling for a while. Tomorrow, she would have to face Telther for the first time She was sure that he would want revenge both for leaving to join with the enemy, and for the deaths for her old teammates. She was also worried that they may already be too late. That Ratchet may already be dead. She tried not to think too much about that. Instead Soara envisioned Tachyon's and Telther's defeat, she celebrating with Ratchet, and Clank, and Talwyn finally accepting her. With these thought in her mind. Soara was finally able to drift off to sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

As soon as the sun once again began to peak it's way back through Dayni, Soara and Clank made their way towards the Tachyon fortress, led by Rade. The air was chilly, but in a peaceful way that made Soara feel at ease. The sheep had averted back to their normal, peaceful forms, and had quietly resumed their grazing in the fields. Clank had once again attached himself to Soara's back. In honesty, he missed riding around on Ratchet's and preferred it over Soara. He of course did not say anything. Clank liked Soara, and admired her determination to help him rescue his best friend. But she could never replace the bond he had with Ratchet that had been built up over so many years. Rade was holding his spear in one hand, which he was currently using as a walking stick. He was walking slightly ahead of Soara. "I am going to take you through a secret entrance." He said, not looking at Soara or Clank. "Since Telther and Tachyon think you're both dead, we will be able to sneak in, and catch them by surprise."  
>"Best tactic there is." Soara agreed. They soon came to the start of a small mountain. Soara made to star climbing, but Rade took her arm to hold her back. "Not this way." He said. "That's the main path. They'll see us coming." He then walked over to large boulder leaning against the foot of the mountain. Using his spear to move the boulder, Rade revealed the opening of a dark cave. "You coming?" He asked, entering the cave. Before entering after him, Soara pulled a flashlight out of her utility belt that held her sword's sheath and her blaster's holder, lit it, and followed Rade inside.<br>The cave was pitch-black, apart from Soara's light. The ground which they walked on was soft and muddy, which grossed Soara out. The air wad humid, and had a musty smell. Of course Clank and Rade did not notice, since neither one of them needed to breath, but Soara thought the smell would make her sick. "Be on your guard." Rade advised. "Sometimes the guards patrol this area. They usually bypass it, but, you never know." Soara and Clank both nodded in acknowledgment. They walked in silence for a while. Soara tried not to complain about the smell, or the mud now covering her combat boots, she followed Rade further into the cave. The light around began to flicker, as Soara's flashlight suddenly started to loose power. "Damn it!' She said in a voice that echoed around the cave. She smacked the side of the light in an attempt to keep it from dying. "This is just our luck!" Soara growled as the light dyed out completely, causing Rade to vanish into the darkness. "Don't move!" Rade urged. Soara continued to smack she flashlight, mainly out of anger. "That is not going to do us any good." Said Clank, hoping off of Soara's back. "Well, what do YOU suggest?" Said Soara angrily. She felt the flashlight slide out of her hand as Clank took it from her. "Let me see what is wrong with it." Said Clank. "I am still able to see." Soara waited patiently while Clank examined the light. It flickered for a moment, then the light was restored. "Clank!" Said Soara happily, as Clank handed the flashlight back to her. "You're a lifesaver!" Clank smiled at her. "I have learned a thing or two from Ratchet." He said. Soara saw the smile fade from Clank's face, and knew what he was thinking. She bent down to Clank's level, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, pal." She said in a comforting voice. "He'll be alright. We'll get him back. You'll see." Clank smiled again, which Soara returned. He then hopped back onto Soara's back, an she continued to follow Rade. The cave seemed to be endless. Soara was beginning to get edgy and impatient. "How much further?" She asked, exasperated. Rad looked at her annoyed. "Patients." He said. "We'll get there soon." Soara rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it again, for she had heard a rustling noise behind her. Clank and Rade obviously had not. "She quickly hid behind a rock, and drew her blaster. "What are you doing?!" Said Rade, when Soara's light left the trail in front of him. Soara shushed Rade, and gestured for him to follow. "We're not alone in here." She whispered. Rade joined Soara behind the rock, holding his spear ready to attack. "I don't hear anything." He whispered after a pause. "I do." said Soara, closing her eyes to concentrate. " About five- no. Six. From the sound of their steps, I'd say, robots. Fairly large."  
>"Impressive." Said Clank from behind. "Can you tell where they are coming from?" Soara paused for a moment to listen. "About half a mile behind us." She said. "But they're coming fast. I estimate we have five minutes."<br>"If they find us, we're done." Said Rade. "We're going to have to fight them."  
>"I agree." Soara whispered. "We'll take them by surprise." They waited patiently for the guards to come closer. Soon, Rade and Clank could hear them as well. The guards made loud thumping sounds with each step they took, and weren't exactly trying to keep their voices down, as they spoke to one another. Once the robots came into view, Soara extinguished her flashlight so as not to be seen. "Why do we have to patrol this pathetic area all the bloom'n time?" Said one of the robots in a rough, agitated voice. "No one knows of these caves. They're not going to come through here."<br>"We're just following orders." Replied one of his comrades. "Empress Tachyon wants the caves patrolled, so that's what we're gonna do."  
>"Well, yeah. I get it." Said the first guard. "But this humidity is gonna rust my bolts."<br>"You can get an oil bath when we're done here." Said another robot. "In the mean time, shut up, and finish your patrol!" The small group of robot guards walked on, until they were right in front of where Soara, Clank, and Rade were hiding. "Do yeh ever get the feeling you was be'n watched?" Said the first guard, stopping in front of Soara. His comrades laughed. "Your circuits are loose!" Said the third guard. "No! But, really!" Insisted the first. "It's like the holo-films, when the room is dark, and all you see are eyes, staring all around you."  
>"Well, if you would do your job, and patrol the perimeter with us more often, and not watch so much T.V, that wouldn't be a problem!" Barked the third robot, so his voice echoed around the cave. "I have a shot." Soara thought to herself, using the light from the torches that the guards were holding to aim her blaster. "And I'm taking it." She fired, taking out the third guard. As their comrade exploded, the five other yelled in both shock and anger. "SEE?! SEE!?" Shouted the first guard, hysterically jumping up and down. "I TOLD YOU!" Rade jumped out from behind the rock, and ran his spear through the first robot. The others drew out swords and advanced on Rade. Soara too jumped over the rock, and extension-side-kicked one of the others, knocking it over. While it was still down, she unsheathed her sword and sliced the guard in two. Rade used his spear to block another guards sword, then kicked him away. But another guard grabbed him from behind, holding down Rade's arms. The guard that Rade had kicked away lunged back at him brandishing his sword. Soara, who had just taken down a fourth guard, did not have time to react. "RADE!" She shouted. But it was too late. She watched in horror as Rade was sliced down by the remaining guards. Soara gave a terrifying roar of rage, and ran at the guards. She ran her sword through the one that was holding Rade, and made to do the same to the last, but he blocked the attack and punched Soara in the face. She fell over. Soara quickly kicked the guard, and jumped back to her feet, she swung her sword, decapitating the guard, who fell to the ground.<br>Dropping her sword, Soara ran over to Rade's remains. "Oh, no!" She said, holding back a sob. Clank hopped off of her back, and watched Soara pick up Rade's upper half. "We- we have to fix him!" She shouted. "There has to be-"  
>"It is to late, Soara." Said Clank, in a quiet voice. "There is nothing that can be done for him. He is gone." Soara bit her lip. "But- I-" She said. "We must keep going." Clank continued "If we get caught, his death will have been in vain. We must follow this path and find Ratchet. It is what Rade died for." Soara inhaled deeply, setting Rade's body down and getting to her feet. "You're right." She said in a horse voice. "But Telther is going to pay for this. I swear that!" Clank once again hopped back onto Soara's back. Turning her flashlight back on, Soara continued through the cave, now half running to get to the base as soon as possible.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Soara had picked up speed. As light began to fill the cave without the use of her flashlight, she knew that she and Clank reaching their destination. As she came to the mouth of the cave, she poked her head out to see if there were anymore guards. It looked they had just come to a mining shaft. There were pickaxes that lay abandoned on the ground, and there were mining carts as well. But there were no miners. The shaft appeared to be abandoned. Deciding that is was safe Soara entered the shaft. "Now where do you suppose we go?" She said as she surveyed the area. "Perhaps we could try the front door?" Said Clank, speaking in a voice as I he was stating the obvious. "If I wanted to do that, I would have done that by now." Said Soara, looking behind her at Clank. "Remember what happened LAST time we took the front door? Let's not make the same mistake twice." She continued to look around, until she found a way in. "The vents!" She said, rushing towards the entrance to the base. Above the large door, was an opening to the ventilation shaft. "Oh THAT"S original." Said Clank. "I'm not trying to be creative, Clank." Said Soara, as she climbed up, and removed the cover. "I'm trying to be affective. They still think we're dead, remember they wont think to search the vents." Once inside the vents, Clank hopped off of Soara's back and she place the cover back where she had found it. She then crawled through the small tunnel as quietly as she could, while Clank followed close behind. "Do you know where you are going?" Clank asked after a moment. "Yeah, Clank." Said Soara annoyed. "I just happen to have the whole base mapped out in my databank, and know exactly where- oh wait. I don't HAVE a databank!" She grumbled quietly as the crawled on. "What do you want me to do? 'Excuse me, Mr. Guard? I was wondering if you could tell me where you're holding my friend captive.' I mean, really!"  
>"That is it!" Clank exclaimed as an idea hit him. "Whoa. I wasn't serious." Said Soara, who had stopped crawling. "But it is perfect!" Said Clank. "If we were to apprehend one of the guards, I could access his databank, and that could tell us where Ratchet is!" Soara thought for a moment. "If we do this just right." She said. "We could avoid being detected too." She grinned at Clank from behind. "You're a genius!" Clank smiled. "I have my moments." He said.<br>Soara looked down into a hallway from another vent cover. After waiting a moment, a single guard approached towards their position. Making sure that he was right under her, Soara suddenly jumped out of the ventilation, landing, with a crash, on top of the guard. "Man down." She said, grinning at the now immobilized guard. Clank jumped out of the shaft too, and walked over to the guard. "Okay, Clank." Said Soara. "Do you're thing." She kept guard to make sure no one was approaching, while Clank messed around in the guards mind. "I have it!" Said Clank triumphantly after a minute. "I know where they're holding Ratchet!"  
>"It worked?" Said Soara disbelievingly. "Yes." Said Clank. "And I also altered the guards memory to make him think he slipped on a banana peel."<br>"Nice." Said Soara, chuckling. "Let's get going. You lead the way." She tossed Clank back into the ventilation shaft before hopping up, and climbing back in herself.  
>Ellyra smacked Ratchet in the face with her shock-rod. She was breathing heavily, a look of shear insanity on her face. "How does it feel?!" She asked him. "Bet you wish you never crossed paths with the Tachyons now, don't you?" Telther, who was watching in the corner with his hands crossed, chuckled slightly. Ratchet said nothing, he was looking determinately at the ground. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before murdering someone's father." Ellyra gave a short laugh. "Oh, wait!" She said. "There is not going to BE a 'next time'!" Turing up the voltage on her shock-rod, Ellyra prepared to shove it into Ratchet's chest. "GET AWAY FROM HIM,BITCH!" Came a sudden voice from above. Ellyra looked up in shock, just in time to see both Clank an Soara jumping out of the vents. Soara managed to kick Ellyra in the head on her way down, causing her to slam into the wall that Ratchet was chained to, and collapse. "Clank?!" Said Ratchet, exasperated. "Soara?! You're alive?!"<br>"Nah." Said Clank smiling at Ratchet, as he made to free him. "We are just spirits."  
>"Spirits that can pack quite a kick!" Said Soara, grinning at Ellyra. "Hold on. Let me give you a hand." She said to Clank, who was struggling to unchain Ratchet. Soara pulled a small, thin tool out of her utility belt, and inserted it into the lock. "Watch out!" Both Clank and Ratchet shouted. But Soara didn't have a chance to react. Telther, unknown by the others, had lunged forward and punched Soara in the face, causing her to drop the tool that she was using. "This is it, Soara!" Said Telther, unsheathing a sword. "Today, you finally answer for your crimes against the Echelon VI!" Soara glared at Telther, unsheathing her own sword and activating it, so it sparked blue around the blade. Unnoticed by Telther, Clank had picked up Soara's tool, and had resumed picking the lock. "Come on! Hurry, Clank!" Ratchet urged, watching Telther and Soara prepare to fight. "I am going as fast as I can." Sad Clank, trying not to let the fight distract him.<br>Telther attacked first, swinging his sword at Soara, who moved aside, allowing Telther to run passed her, before kicking him in the back. Telther stumbled, then turned back to face Soara again. She swung her own sword at Telther, who blocked. When the blades collided, sparks flashed around them with a crash. "How could you do this?!" Telther shouted, as he swung again. "I raised you! I treated you like my own daughter! I taught you everything you know! Even how to fight like this!"  
>"Shut up!" Soara shouted dodging the sword and swinging again with her own. Telther blocked again, then again. Clank was still struggling with the lock. Soara ducked yet another attack from Telther, bending down and sweeping his leg, causing him to topple over. He then rolled away and got back to his feet. Soara made to stab, but Telther knocked her arms upwards, leaving her body open. Telther struck. It took Soara a moment to realize what had happened, but then, there a searing pain in her chest, she heard Ratchet shouting "NO!", Telther had a victorious look on his face. Soara looked down to see his sword protruding from her chest. She dropped her sword, which fell to the floor, sparking as it hit. Soara suddenly felt weak and fell to her knees. Telther put his sword to Soara's neck, preparing to strike again. "Goodbye." He said, swinging his sword. There was a flash of sparks as Telther's sword collided with Soara's. Clank was successful in freeing Ratchet at last, who had raced forward, picked up Soara's sword, and blocked Telther's blow. Soara collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, and clutching her wound, blood pouring out of it. Clank ran to her, and tried putting pressure on the wound, but it was no use. Ratchet swung the electro-sword at Telther, who jumped backwards. Ratchet didn't give Telther a chance to react. He swung again, and again. Telther now looked terrified, unable to fight back. Ratchet was swinging to fast. Telther jumped back again, but collided with the wall. Ratchet had him backed into a corner. He put Soara's electro-sword to Telther's neck, so he could feel the tingling sensation from the sparks. "Give me a reason not to." Said Ratchet through gritted teeth. "I dare you." Telther was breathing heavily. "Y- you must understand!" He whimpered. "I- I was only following orders! Tachyon wanted her dead for betraying her! I didn't want to! I LOVED that girl!"<br>"You have a SICK way of showing it!" Ratchet snapped. Telther had raised his sword behind Ratchet's back. "RATCHET! BEHIND YOU!" Clank shouted, still with Soara, whose breathing was becoming slower. Ratchet moved away just in time. Telther, instead of getting Ratchet plummeted his word into his own chest. He gasped in surprise, and fell to the ground.  
>"Ooh. My head hurts." Came a voice from behind. Ratchet turned, and saw Ellyra getting to her feet, massaging her head. She looked around. First she aw Telther dead on the floor, then saw Ratchet standing above him. Ellyra shouted in panic, backing away from Ratchet, who was walking towards, her a terrifying look of rage on his face. "Stay back!" Said Ellyra, brandishing her shock-rod at Ratchet, which had been broken in two when she hit the floor, and was now parking feebly. "D-d-d-don't come any closer!"<br>"What's wrong?" Said Ratchet. "Can you only face me when you have me chained to a wall?!" Ellyra whimpered. "What can I say to just make this like it never happened?" She said, a cheesy grin on her face. Ratchet raise an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to surrender, Ellyra." He said "You'll have to face justice for your crimes."  
>"Never!" Ellyra hissed. "I will NEVER go to jail!" She raised her shock-rod. "It's okay." She said. "It's time for me to see my father again." She plummeted the rod into her chest. She wretched and shook violently for a moment, then fell to the ground.<br>Ratchet ran over to Soara and Clank. Soara smiled weakly at Ratchet, tears falling from her eyes into her hair. "Thank you." She said quietly, taking Ratchet's hand. "For what?" Said Ratchet, squeezing Soara's hand with his own. "I never had a reason to live." Said Soara. "Until I met you." Her grip on Ratchet's hand loosened, and she stared blinklessly at him with her beautiful violet eyes. Ratchet looked at Soara for a moment, then gently pushed her eyelids down. "She- sacrificed herself." He said. "For me. Talwyn never believed her. I just- wish she didn't have to gain her trust this way."  
>"I am sorry, Ratchet." Said Clank. "She was very brave." Ratchet nodded, getting to his feet. "We should go." He said. "I agree." Said Clank. at least it is finally over. Ratchet and Clank walked out of the base together. Neither one of them said a word the whole journey back to the Apogee Space-station. All Ratchet could think of was. "Rest well, Soara. And Thank you. For everything."<p>

THE END

Now I'm crying! This all finished sooner than I would have liked! I don't know what's worse, a story being shorter than you want, or killing you O.C! But I hope you enjoyed this all the same thank you all! P.S, Don't forget to leave a comment. I like knowing what you all think.


End file.
